Caillou Misbehaves At The Library by JonComedian VGCP on GoAnimate.
David: No dad I'm not going to the Library Eric: Yes your are K LU. Miss Martin says you have to go to the library and that's final. I'm getting disappointed at you K LU you stupid jerk. David: Fuck you. I will go to the Library Eric: Now get in the car before I will call the cops on you because you suck. David: You stupid dad I can't believe you always takes me to the stupid school and stupid library I hate you stupid dad because I wish I can kill you because you suck dad. Kidaroo/Old Voice Alert: SHUT UP K I U!!!!! YOU BETTER SHUT UP K I U!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE CRY ALOUD! THEN I WILL CALL THE POLICE NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! at the library Eric: Ok Klu I got the right book Klu you have to look at this book right now and Klu if you're in the library you have to be very very very quiet at in the library because all of the people are trying to read their book and remember Klu you have to see this book. David: No I don't want to look at the book I wanna go home because I hate the stupid library Eric: Klu. stop it right now you are not going home and that's final now look at the book right now. Kidaroo/Old Voice Alert: NO I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT THE STUPID BOOK!!! I WANT TO THE DIE AND THAT'S FINAL!!!! Eric: stop it Klu we do not yell at the library you better see this book or else we will go home. Kidaroo/Old Voice Alert: I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID BOOK DAD I WANT TO THE DIE AND THAT IT IS FINAL DOT COM I HATE LIBRARY IT'S SUCK, IT'S SUCK IT'S SUCK IT'S SUCK IT'S SUCK IT'S SUCK I HATE THE LIBRARY!!!!!! T.REX sound (Jurassic park) throw sounded Patty: MONSTER!!! K LU'S GOT A RAMPAGE!!! EVERYONE RUN IT'S A BOMB!!! Everybody crowned BOOM EXPLOSION Flame burned Lion snarl !!! Police Man: K I U!!! You're being Banned for Library for 100,000,000 of lifes. you stupid jerk!!! Lady voice NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Kicked CRASH BAM Eric/Old Voice Alert: K LU WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BEING BANNED FOR THERE FROM THE LIBRARY!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!! Wise Guy: You're liar. all the people are starting to look at us Eric: you're going home and you are going to be a big trouble. David: I hate the stupid Library. Lawrence: man I just see K LU was throwing a meltdown in the library and getting banned for library K lu should not be here in library. And not yell and scream in the library because all of the people are trying to read their books. At home: Eric: K lu how dare you misbehave at the library you just made all the people scared me because you were yelling in the library and you getting banned for there from the library. you know you can do that in the library. That's it K lu you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 100 years go to bed right now. David/Old Voice Alert: STUPID DAD I HATE YOU GROUNDING ME FOR STUPID REASON NO MORE GROUDING ME DAD IT'S OVER NOW I HATE YOU DAD BECAUSE YOU SUCK!!!!! Eric/Old Voice Alert: OH MY GOD KLU HOW DARE YOU ARE TALKING BACK TO ME AND YOU CALL ME SUCK!!!!!!!! THAT'S NOT NICE YOU'RE BAD BOY!!! YOU'RE BAD BOY KLU!!! I'M GOING TO YOUR ROOM AND KILL YOU!!! Eric: Put your hand on your air Eric/Old Voice Alert: NOW!!! Eric: Yes I killed K Lu now I can watch TV with. and remember you guys there is the super buddies made on in 2013 T.V. Announcer: You are Watching 6 'o Clock News on Channel 2, with Daniel White. Daniel White: Tonight, We have got some breaking news about the eight-year-old boy named Kay-loo was a misbehave for murdered of Librarian lady. The Librarian Lady city of Goanimate Library and also Talking Back to his own father. We go live now at the Library with Officer Poop 247 forever. Young Guy: We're searching for the Library but I heard Kay loo was screaming at the library and getting banned for there form the library! because all of the people are trying to read their books. Eric/Old Voice Alert: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! KAY-LOO IS DEAD AND I ALREADY GROUNDED HIM!!!!!! FOR MISBEHAVE AT THE LIBRARY!!!!! THAT'S IT HE'S GOTTA GET IT WITH HIM!!!!!! RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! I'M CALLING THE POLICE TO ARREST HIM!!!!!!!! Category:Goanimate